Crush
by pumpkaboo
Summary: Just a little something between Calem and Lysandre.


Calem wasn't easily intimidated.

Lysandre was one of those people who intimidated him.

Why?

Because Calem found him damn attractive.

Calem rarely let his attractions get in the way of his training, but the more he saw Lysandre, the more he felt all giddy and would blush and stammer, making a huge fool of himself in front of the older man.

There was only one major problem with his little crush.

His own age.

It seemed ridiculous, but he felt that he wouldn't be taken seriously since he was only a teen. He had no idea how old Lysandre was, but he had a feeling that the man was probably in his thirties.

The age of the man was most certainly not a turn off for Calem.

He just wished he could find out how Lysandre felt about him. What if Lysandre felt nothing for him? What if his own crush was just that; a simple crush? What if he went to the effort of telling Lysandre how he felt, only to have no feelings for him after?

He wanted help to sort his feelings out, but he didn't really want to ask his mother. What would she think of him if he told her his crush could be her age?

He though there was a possibility of asking Serena, or even Shauna for help, but what would they think of him? They were friends, sure, but there was always that feeling of how much should I really say?

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to sort his feelings out. He decided that the best way to do it was to tell the man himself.

...

It wasn't far from his house to Lumiose. It wasn't hard to find Lysandre either. These days he spend most of his time at his Cafe. Calem walked inside, finding the place pretty much deserted bar the man he wanted to see, sitting in the farthest corner in a darkened booth.

Calem made his way over, sitting across form him.

Lysnadre looked up from the papers he was reading over. "Calem, hi. What brings you here?"

"Visiting" he managed to say.

Lysandre nodded. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I just wanted to see you."

"What can I do for you today?" Lysandre asked, seeming amused.

"I-I just wanted t-to talk" Calem replied, his calm exterior faulting. He could feel small sweat beads build up under his cap. He shivered.

"Are you cold?" Lysandre asked, suddenly seeming concerned.

"Nervous."

"What for? Please don't be."

"Will you go out with me?"

Lysandre's face was totally expressionless.

Calem felt his stomach drop and his heart beat faster. "Uh... J-just forget I s-said that" he stammered, standing up. "Please accept my apology-"

"Calem, wait" Lysandre said, reaching out for Calem's hand. "You have been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"

Calem nodded. "Yeah, I have" he admitted, not looking at Lysandre's face. He couldn't. He was way too embarrassed. His face felt like it was burning, hell, his face probably matched the red decor in the cafe. He wiped his brow, finally gaining the confidence to look at Lysandre's face.

Lysandre was smiling.

Wait, was he... laughing at him?

No, it was just a smile.

Calem tilted his head to the side, hoping that Lysandre would just tell him how he felt. He was okay with whatever the outcome. He just wanted this silence to end.

"Calem..."

"Yeah?" he asked cautiously.

Lysandre smiled. "I... I would say I would think about it, but... you do seem to know what you want... and you are mature for your age. But... maybe you're the one who should think about it."

Calem frowned. Okay, so he was gearing up for rejection.

Lysandre looked around, as if he was expecting someone to jump out of nowhere and help him. He looked back at Calem. "How about we go for dinner tomorrow night? Would that suit you?"

Calem smiled. "Yes. Yes."

Lysandre nodded. "Good. What do you say, we meet here at six thirty?"

Calem nodded "Yes. I will be here."

"I know you will be."

"Great. I will see you tomorrow." He turned to leave when Lysandre pulled him back again.

"Do want to stay the night?"

Calem smiled. "I think I will.

A/N: Whoa! Feels like forever since I wrote something for Pokemon. Sorry for the wait (and this was all I came up with *sigh*) I am working diligently to get my other Pokemon stories completed. Thanks for reading & have a great day! ^_^

~Pumpkaboo


End file.
